Chocolate Kisses
by Allie-Dee
Summary: It's Christmas time. Travis wants a kiss. Is he going to get it? [one-shot] Traker


- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CHOCOLATE KISSES**

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Faint sounds of 'Jingle Bells' played in the background while Parker walked into the store. _Hmmm, what should I get Travis?_ she thought, looking at the shelves of soon-to-be-amazing-gifts-for-her-one-true-love. _Cologne? Flowers? Candy? A teddy bear? It's got to be great. He's whispering in my ear at school he's got something great for me...so what should I get for him?_

Taking down a box of candies, she examined it. "Sugar Free! Eat the taste, but not the calories!" It said.

_That won't do. Travis is so skinny and slender already. He needs to fatten himself up._ She stopped for a moment, thinking of what a plump Travis would look like -- and the results made her start laughing out loud.

"Are you okay Miss?" an employee questioned, and she soon realized all the other shoppers were staring at her.

"Fine, my dear boy. Fine." she said in a British accent, and then laughed herself out the door.

The people had the same look on her face: "Who on Earth was she?" Snow drifted down on her head and she smiled pleasantly. Snow was beautiful. No snow flake was alike. It was remarkable in a way. Two girls walked past her, almost clones, wearing the same clothes and the hair in the same way, very close to being twins.

_But,_ she sighed, _Society always tries to be the opposite. Shame, shame._ Suddenly, she was blinded and her skin was cold. She felt numb fingers on her eyes.

"Guess who?" she heard a voice say.

"Uh, Buddha." she teased, rightly knowing who the voice belonged to.

"Close." The hands left her face and she turned around seeing Travis standing there, paying no attention to the people bumping into them and not saying "Excuse me."

Parker gave him a grin. "I was just looking for your present." she told him.

He chuckled. "Having trouble?" She nodded. "Then...I'll tell you what I want." He leaned close to her face. "A kiss."

A bit taken aback, she blushed. "You're blushing." he commented. "Usually I'm the one feeling embarrassed and you're teasing me. But...sadly, I'm not teasing you and being serious and you're still blushing. Am I doing something wrong?"

"N-no, not at all." she stuttered. The wind hit her, and she suddenly felt very cold inside and out. "Well..." they stood in awkward silence. "A kiss, huh? Well, then okay. See you Travis."

As she started to make a quick get away, he took her hand. _Why was she trying to leave so quickly? Why was acting so scared and nervous?_ he thought nervously.

"Wait, Parker. Why aren't you calling me a nickname and cracking jokes? Why are you trying to avoid me?"

"I'm not." she said with a I-have-to-really-go-NOW tone, not turning around.

"Why don't we go get some hot cocoa?"

"I'm fine. I need to finish buying gifts."

"But," he started but instead it turned into a sigh. "Never mind. Just meet me in front of Mickey's at seven to exchange gifts, okay?"

"Alright." then she pulled his hand away, and briskly started walking, leaving Travis staring at her rushing away. _What did I do wrong?_

Parker was wondering the same thing. Why was it so hard to even picture them kissing? Why was this queasy feeling twisting her stomach around? All she could think was, _If we kiss, why do I feel we're going to break up shortly after?_

Maybe it was because two of her two relationships ended up like that. She kissed them and then one of them moved and the other cheated on her. Travis wouldn't cheat on her but...there was this uneasy feeling that she couldn't kiss him...

_But he wants a kiss._ she thought, and then stopped. "He wants a kiss," she repeated to herself, then looked into the window of a candy store. "If he wants a kiss...he shall get a kiss."

"Where is she?" he muttered, holding a rectangular shiny blue box. Then he felt cold hands over his eyes, and a voice called out into the wind.

"Guess who?"

"Um, William Shakespeare." The hands left his face, and he turned around to Parker glancing left and right.

She yelled, "Where? Where is he?" and he smiled. She's back to normal again, he thought. "Just kidding Travie-kins. So...let's get gifty Santa!"

Handing the box to her, he commented, "I hope you like it." She opened it slowly and then picked out a silver necklace with a heart on it. "Open it up," he urged her. Using her nail, she opened it to some words: "I love you, Parker."

"Travis..." she whispered. "It's so pretty. I'll wear it everyday."

He smiled softly at her. "I'm so glad you like it."

Parker's eyes twinkled even more than usual as she took something out of a bag. "Now your gift." Travis seemed puzzled; he told her she didn't need a gift, just a kiss. When she finally stopped digging in the bag, something appeared in her palm.

Staring at her hand, he looked at a Hershey chocolate kiss in her hand. "Travis...I know you wanted a kiss, but I can't give it to you. Not now. I just...I don't feel...like...I don't know. I just can't kiss you right now." Then her voice got quiet, small and soft. "You aren't going to break up with me...are you?"

"Parker, Parker, Parker..." he chuckled softly, took her hands and kissed them as she felt tingles. He put his arms around her in an embrace and whispered in her ear, "Chocolate kisses...are fine for now."

She closed her eyes and just kept her face against his shoulder and didn't move. "Thank you Travis. When I give you my kiss, it'll be better than a measly chocolate kiss. I promise," she whispered, very soft. She wasn't sure if he heard her, but he did.

And, two months later, Travis got his kiss. And, joking, he laughed, "You know what? It was better than that chocolate kiss!"

Even so, he still kept that chocolate kiss wrapper in his secret box under all his clothes and books in his closet. And once in a while, he took it out and sniffed it, smelling the faint scent of chocolate, and remembering that Christmas he would never forget.

- - - - - - - - -

**THE END**

- - - - - - - - -

Hi guys! This was supposed to be up on like, Valentine's Day or Christmas...but I never got to it. And, if you guys are like "But, hey, they already kissed and stuff.." This is like, when they were going out, but never kissed. Okay? I know it doesn't make sense...but whatever, it's my story.

Uhh, I'm writing a lot lately...I've got like, two more stories I'm putting up! Wow!

So...um...I hope you like it!

Allie


End file.
